Помеха
by NekoChanT
Summary: (Человеческая АУ) Он пытается сблизить своих друзей, но все тщетно. Может, это он им мешает?


Дата написания: 2017.06.05

Папирус всегда пытался сблизить брата и Фриск, но они все время оставались друзьями.

«Боже, будь я Сансом, то сразу признался бы!» думал младший, несмотря на то, что сам не мог признаться в своих чувствах. Но у него были на то причины! Он знал, что предмет его воздыхания любит другую и поэтому просто лелеял чувство в душе. Они же такая милая пара! Зачем им мешать?

Ему так не нравилось то, что они даже и не подозревают о взаимности их чувств.

_«Но вдруг он откажет? Вдруг он любит другую?»_ говорила она.

_«Есть куча людей и существ, которые лучше меня. Зачем я ей такой? Она никогда не полюбит меня»_ говорил он.

Слыша все это, высокий с горечью вздыхал. Он хотел сказать им о взаимности чувств, но он пообещал, что это останется секретом.

Но Папирус все равно помогал им сблизиться. Предлагал Фриск пригласить Санса в раменную. Как раз это любимое место старшего. Или когда у Фриск в дождливый день не было зонта, но пришло Тори и пошла с девушкой до предложения низкого.

***

— Он любит тебя! — он всё же сорвался. — Пожалуйста, не мучай его и не мучайся сама — признайся ему!

— Правда? — с широко распахнутыми глазами, спросила Фриск. Ей однозначно понравилась эта новость. С глубоким вздохом она выдала решительное «Хорошо»

***

Фриск очень волновалась в этот момент, однако все же думала, что лучше признаться именно сейчас. Ведь, как говорят, сейчас или никогда. Иначе кто знает как все может повернуться.  
Но девушка не могла собраться с мыслями. Они так и разносились разными вопросами в её голове, заставляя беспокоиться ещё больше. К тому же, до этого она ни в кого не влюблялась…  
Может, Папирус соврал и решил подшутить над ней вместе с Сансом? Нет. Он бы никогда такого не сделал.

И вот настал тот момент. Санс встаёт напротив неё и спокойно говорит:  
— Привет.

— Ты знаешь, зачем я тебя сюда позвала? — немного дрожащим голосом, от волнения, произнесла девушка.

— Перемыть мне кости? — он ответил вопросом на вопрос и изогнул одну бровь. Наверняка он сейчас улыбается. Печально, что за повязкой ничего не видно.

— Нет, — хихикнув, ответила Фриск, а после выдала более серьёзно и неуверенно. — Я хотела сказать тебе…

Вдох.

— Что я люблю тебя

Выдох.

Сказав это, она покраснела и не одна — Санс тоже покраснел и замер на месте. Низкий кашлянул в повязку, а после вообще её снял.

— Чтож, — начал он, опустив свой взгляд и приподняв уголок губ. После он поднял голову и сказал следующее: — Твои чувства взаимны.

Сказать, что Фриск была в тот момент счастлива –ничего не сказать. То же «ничего» можно сказать и о Сансе. Человеческое дитя сильно покраснела, прижала ладошки к губам и начала быстро хватать воздух ртом. Существо то же самое бы делал, но он скрывает эти эмоции чтобы не показаться глупым.

Санс сделал шаг вперёд, прижал костяную кисть руки к щеке возлюбленной и поцеловал её.

***

Когда парень вернулся домой после того, как провёл время с его новой девушкой, он сразу же рухнул на кровать. Долго полежать он не смог, так как ему пришло сообщение от брата. Оно было написано не в обычном стиле Папируса, да и само содержание было странное. Там он просил вернуться в их дом в подземелье и зайти в комнату младшего.

Тяжело вздохнув, старший собрал вещи и пошёл по направлению к горе. Весь путь он думал, зачем Папи позвал его туда. Может, Фриск уже рассказала ему о этой новости и собирался поздравить его? Или же хотел вспомнить былые времена с помощью фотографий и разных сломанных вещей или игрушек. Это было бы в его стиле. К его же счастью, его дом находился неподалёку. Хорошо, что сейчас было лето и было довольно-таки светло, но когда он добрался до подножия начало темнеть. Зайдя в подземелье и добравшись до «последнего» коридора, он в конец устал и просто использовал «короткий путь».

И вот Санс перед домом в подземелье. Достав ключи из кармана, он попытался повернуть ключ в замке, но дверь до него уже была открыта. Скорее всего, Папирус уже добрался до места назначения.

— Папирус? — в ответ тишина. — Ты тут?

Гробовая тишина.

Тяжело вздохнув, он подошёл к лестнице и прошёл наверх по скрипучим ступенькам. Дверь в комнату братца приоткрыта. Санс прикрывает глаза, открывает дверь и проходит внутрь.

— Папирус, зачем ты меня сюда позвал? — Сказал старший уставши.

Но когда он открыл глаза и никого не увидев он посмотрел вниз. Всю усталость как рукой сняло, но он все равно упал на колени.

В луже крови, на полу лежал труп его брата, а рядом с ним окровавленный нож, которым, скорее всего, он и убил себя. По дырке в грудине было понятно, что он убил себя ударом в душу.

От такого «прекрасного» вида Папируса у Санса затряслись руки и он прижал их ко рту. Из глаз мгновенно пошли слёзы. У него было куча вопросов в голове, но все они начинались с «почему».

У Папируса было такое умиротворённое лицо, как будто он просто спал. А лужа крови — не кровь, а джем, кетчуп или краска. Это было бы так хорошо, но в реальности все не так хорошо.

Низкий мог бы так сидеть вечно и винить себя за его смерть, если бы его взгляд не упал на свёрнутый листок рядом с трупом. Всхлипнув, он потянул дрожащую руку к листочку и медленно развернул его. Там было написано:

_«Если ты читаешь это, то ты не поленился прийти сюда. Надеюсь, что ты и Фриск вместе. Наверное, будь бы я жив, то ты бы накричал на меня за то, что я выдал твой секрет. Но я просто не мог видеть то, как вы не вместе. Наверное, будь бы я не таким, каким я был, то я бы ненавидел Фриск. Потому что я люблю тебя. Совсем не как брата. В романтическом смысле. Но я не мог признаться. Ведь тогда бы ты либо отверг меня, либо разбил бы сердце Фриск. А я совсем не хотел ни того, ни другого._  
_Хоть я и обещал себе, что я никогда не совершу такую ужасную глупость, но я не мог найти других вариантов. Я считал себя помехой в ваших отношениях. Если бы я не вмешивался в ваши отношения, вы бы давно признались друг другу и счастливо бы жили._  
_Но, раз уж ничего не изменить и я вмешался в ваши отношения, я решил избавится от такой помехи, как я._

_Мне жаль, брат. Удачи тебе в твоей будущей жизни._

_ — С любовью,_  
_Папирус»_


End file.
